Making Merry
by Love Tifa
Summary: In which Ino schemes, Hinata dons a sexy Santa outfit, and nothing goes as planned; — sasuhina.
1. ox part o1

**m** a k i n g **m** e r r y

* * *

><p><em>for artemis of the golden distaff<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"D<strong>-Do I have to wear this?" Hinata blushed becomingly and stammered, more than a little unnerved at all of the attention she was receiving. She looked around at her friends with a tentative expression painted upon her face. Unlike Sakura and Ino, she was not as aggressive as her two female friends. Her shyness was so extreme that it sometimes frustrated the pair of girls. "I . . . I just don't know about . . . this . . . " She softly trailed off, clutching at the hem of her short, red skirt tighter as their faces nodded brightly at her like the lolling heads of flowers.

"Yes, you do!" Sakura insisted, before lowering spring green eyes in a rictus of concentration. Hinata apprehensively watched as the rosette-haired girl continued to fuss with all of the tiny details of a medium-sized, gift-wrapped box. She shifted from foot to foot all the while, idly examining the winter-themed pattern that adorned the paper. It was difficult to stay still considering the situation!

"Besides, you look hot," Ino confided. A wicked smile spread across her cerise lips, and Sakura cast her a disbelieving look in response to her forward comment. It honestly was a miracle Hinata had not fainted or had a seizure already, and sentiments like that didn't help matters any.

"INO!"

"What?" Ino slanted a perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrow at Sakura. "It's true!" She turned back towards the flustered Hyuuga girl, and flashed her a softer, reassuring grin. "Naruto isn't going to know what hit him when he sees you in that," she told her, a look of unbridled glee spreading across her facial features.

Hinata blushed even brighter than before, nervously lacing her fingers together. She dropped her head downwards imperceptibly; the hat perched on top of her hair fell forward. "T-Thanks, Ino."

"Aww, you're blushing!" The blonde cooed, only embarrassing Hinata even more.

"I think you're right." Sakura shook her head, sending chin-length locks swaying. Both girls pointedly examined Hinata, who fidgeted helplessly underneath their approving gazes. Their combined handiwork had definitely paid off. Hinata looked like nothing anyone had ever seen, because no one had seen her before like this. She already looked downright adorable even in her typical, baggy apparel, with her dark hair, doe eyes, and fair skin. But seeing her in the form-fitting scarlet red and lacy outfit she was currently donning, her natural curves were accentuated. Simply put, she was a knock out. "Looking like that, hardly anyone could resist her."

"Of course I'm right, Forehead!" Ino scoffed in annoyance. "Now, Hinata, it's time."

Milky, pale orbs rounded dramatically. "Wait, n-now?" she squeaked shrilly.

"Hell yeah! The show is about to start."

"But . . ." Hinata blinked, her lashes long and thick, reminding Sakura of big-eyed porcelain dolls she had when she was younger. Hesitatingly, she stepped inside the box, clutching the hem of her skirt tighter. Hinata opened her mouth to protest again at the final moment but Ino simply pushed Hinata down into the small box. She gave a surprised yelp as Ino tied the box shut with a glittery, red ribbon.

Sakura snapped, "Would you not be so rough, Pig!"

"We don't have time!" Ino rolled her eyes, before bending over to enthusiastically instruct Hinata, "Don't forget to yell, 'Tada!' when he opens it!"

Although Ino and Sakura could not see her, Hinata nodded fervently where she was. "H-Hai!" Crouched on her knees, she bit her lip. It was long past the point of no return that she could not back out now; and if her long-time crush had taught her anything, it was to never do that. Giving up was simply not an option, even if her heart was fluttering like crazy in her chest. She could do this, she told herself. "I'll do my best!" she promised her two friends, determination ringing as clear as a silver bell in her voice.

"That's my girl!" Ino praised her with a grin, and Sakura switched off the light just before shutting the door behind her.

…

…

The plan was simple. All Hinata had to do is remain in the box while Ino guarded the hallway, making sure no one walked into the room where she was waiting to surprise Naruto. Meanwhile, Sakura was to keep an eye out for the blond while mingling at the party. The girls were anticipating him arriving more than a tad later than all of the other guests; as soon soon as he waltzed through the door the pink-haired girl would waste no time informing him he had an early Christmas present waiting for him to unwrap. After Naruto opened the box lid, Hinata would pop out, and he wouldn't be able to resist her adorable and sexy get up!

It was brilliant, if Ino did say so herself. And she did say so, thank you very much. She was the brains behind this operation and she gladly took credit for it. The inspiration for it had randomly struck her while sipping from a mug filled with peppermint hot chocolate at Leaf Cafe one beautiful, snowy day. At first, the petal-haired girl had been critical, insisting Hinata would never agree to do such a thing, but Ino just scoffed and snapped in riposte, "You underestimate her! Watch, she'll surprise you!"

It was well known throughout Konoha that Hinata had harbored romantic feelings for Naruto since their early school days; crystal clear and obvious to everyone except the boy in question, who was as dense as dense boys came, anyway. Ino couldn't help but pity the poor girl. She was more than reasonably nice, far from lacking in the looks department, and pretty smart. Ino was convinced her shyness was the only thing holding her back from having Naruto eating out of the palm of her hand.

So she concocted her evil yet ingenious plan, and together, Ino and Sakura kidnapped Hinata after school and drove her to the mall. She vaguely recalled the odd look Shino cast her way from behind obscure, black sunglasses, but she merely blew him a raspberry before high tailing it out of there.

When they arrived, they sat Hinata down in the food court and Ino squealed, loud and proud, "I'm a genius, and you're going to love me even more than you already do! Because I'm seriously a genius!" When the indigo-haired girl merely smiled a wobbly and unsure smile, Sakura patted her gently on the arm and reassured her at the same time, "What she means to say is that we brought you here for a reason. Right, Pig?"

"Definitely! But first . . ." Ino trailed off, smirking as she leaned across the table. It was definitely a little eerie. "Guess what holiday is coming up, Hinata-chan?"

"Um." Hinata blinked. "C-Christmas?"

"Right! And what do people give to loved ones on Christmas?"

Doe eyes widened slowly as the thought sank in. Color flooded Hinata's face, spreading over her small, button nose and porcelain cheeks. "Presents . . ." she murmured quietly, eyelashes lowering to hide her luminous eyes.

"Right, presents." Ino plowed on, matter-of-fact, "So here's the deal. We're going to take you to Victoria Secret. Then, we're going to help you pick out the hottest, most perfect outfit for your precious Naruto-kun, and when he sees you in it, he'll realize what an idiot he has been, and he'll be all over — "

Hinata's head popped up, eyes violently snapping wide open and her expression frantic. "W-What?" she cried out, her normally soft and mild sounding voice extremely high-pitched. Sakura rubbed her forehead in agitation simultaneously, shot Hinata a pitying look, before turning a very venomous green glare of death onto Ino. "Don't talk like that to her!"

"What, Forehead?" she spat, a vein throbbing on her temple. She so did not appreciate being interrupted in the middle of her explaining her plan. Well, it was more like bragging, and torturing their mutual friend, but still. It was all in good fun.

"Just get on with it!"

"Hmph. You're so boring," Ino huffed, childishly, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

And so the blonde finally told her what the perfect gift would be but in less graphic detail — to give Naruto herself, all dolled up! Hinata predictably blushed like a volcano and said that she couldn't possibly do that, and that was when Sakura came in, just as they arranged in case this happened. She rested her chin in her hands, and let loose a light sigh. Then, she gazed at their blushing friend, disappointment developing in her eyes.

"That's too bad, Hinata," Sakura said softly. "Because I'm pretty sure Naruto would never turn down something like this."

And that ladies and gentleman, was all it took for Hinata to agree to sit in a box and be Naruto Uzumaki's gift.

But this phase of the plan was absolutely boring — the seemingly endless waiting. She blew a long strand of champagne-colored hair out of her azure eyes as she leaned against the wall, a pout residing on her made up face. It made sense why Sakura was the one who had the job of waiting around for Naruto and enticing the blond to come to the backroom, but it still sucked.

Here Ino was, natural extrovert and party girl, and she was standing all alone, away from the convivial chatter, loud music, and pretty Christmas decorations. How fair was that?

_You're doing this for Hinata_, she told herself sternly. However, it did not mean she wasn't allowed to whine or sulk. Standing there all by her lonesome, wasting her cute party dress, Ino did just that. She flipped her long, glossy ponytail, she peered down at her freshly painted crimson nails, and tapped her foot impatiently against the floor; looking up every now and then, she hoped to see a familiar head of pink tresses and scruffy blond hair coming down the hallway towards her.

She had no such luck, of course.

"Fuck it! I'm getting a cookie!" Ino suddenly cried, pushing herself up from against the wall. Diets be damned, she really wanted one. Ino knew for a fact that Choji's mom had baked her super-secret homemade gingersnaps, just so he could bring them to the party. They were the softest, moistest gingersnap cookies she had ever tasted. She made them every year without fail — and every year without fail, Ino had her fill of the delectable and sugary desserts.

"I deserve it," she reasoned with herself underneath her breath. The grumbling sound that emitted from her empty, flat stomach finalized it.

The music pulsing from within the large house increased in volume, along with the laughter, shouts, and excited conversations carrying on as she hurried swiftly through the hallway. Ino nodded to herself. She would be quick, just run over to the refreshment table, stuff her face, and then she'd return before anyone could wander into the back room and ruin the entire plan.

It was easy enough, slipping in as if she had always been there. Her entire demeanor lit up like the periwinkle icicle lights hanging just outside the frost-ridden window as she grinned and greeted her fellow party goers.

Relief overwhelmed her as soon as she laid eyes on the objects of her desire. Her mouth practically salivated at the sight of them. Immediately, like the pig she was nicknamed after, she stuffed a sweet and tender cookie into her mouth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head in euphoria.

"I wondered when you would show up," a monotonous voice conceded in a neutral tone, catching Ino off guard.

…

…

"I hate parties," Sasuke muttered darkly to himself.

He did not like the crowds. He did not like the music. Hell, he did not even like the food. The raven-haired teen eyed the array of colorfully wrapped plates of baked goods, snacks, and glasses on the refreshment table. Especially the food — eggnog, gingerbread, candy canes, and the like were all too disgustingly saccharine and sweet for his tastes. All in all, he just really hated the Christmas season, and everything that came with it.

As far as Sasuke was concerned, it was just another holiday people used as an excuse to rally together, party it up, and get absolutely wasted.

"Stop being such a Scrooge!" Sakura scolded him, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. If it wasn't for Naruto begging him to come, he would not even be here. Speaking of which, said obnoxious blond was nowhere in sight. It figures he'd arrive late to the very party he implored Sasuke to come to until he agreed just to shut him up.

"Where's Naruto?" the pink-haired girl asked, echoing his thoughts. She chewed her lower lip, a nervous habit he did not see her often partake in. _Strange,_ he thought. The more he observed her, the more obvious it was that Sakura was anxious about something. When Sasuke merely raised an onyx eyebrow at her, and she caught him staring, Sakura's cheeks actually reddened. She laughed nervously, raking a hand through her short, bubblegum locks. Her emerald irises flitted away.

That confirmed it._ Definitely strange,_ he mused. "What?" Sakura snapped, her nerves obviously frayed.

Sasuke shrugged. She was up to something, but he did not care enough to investigate. Whatever the dobe got, he probably deserved. "Don't know."

"Well, if you see him, tell him I want to talk to him, okay?"

"Sure," Sasuke drawled tonelessly. He did not bother telling her he didn't plan on hanging around much longer. It was not necessary to embellish anyway since right after she questioned him, Sakura smiled in thanks before parading off in her little black dress, weaving through the crowd.

Tired of being cramped in the illustrious confines of this house — it may have belonged to TenTen Cho, but he wasn't really sure, nor did he honestly give a damn — he made his way to the back.

The hallway surprisingly was free of people, and his sense of claustrophobia began to gradually dwindle. Sasuke already felt like he could breathe easier. There was a door at the end of the threshold which was closed, no doubt signifying absolute privacy, and serving as a true refuge away from the annoyingly cheery music floating through the air, and blinding flashing multi-colored lights.

He wrapped his hand around the knob, and turned it, opening the door.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

It swung open silently as if it had been oiled just yesterday. The room was encased in pitch black, and Sasuke naturally could not see a thing.

He groped for a nearby light. Luckily, he was able to locate one, and flicked on the switch without a moment's hesitation. Sasuke glanced around the room to take in his surroundings. Being the watchful, not to mention, paranoid person he was, he wanted to be sure there wasn't a fangirl waiting in secret to ambush him. It was then his dark eyes settled upon a box; he observed that it was not just any plain box, but a decently sized one, wrapped with elaborate holiday-themed paper. The white and silver snowflakes with a striking blue backdrop gleamed mutely underneath the artificial lighting.

"A present?" Sasuke mused aloud.

…

…

Ino willed herself to become transparent, sucked down into a gaping hole in the floor, anything to be away from that fathomless, probing gaze — but she remained as visible as ever. A hint of pink warmed her features as she faced off with the expression-less, silent Shino.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, Ino's stomach gave yet another loud and unattractive gurgle. Despite herself, she blushed even harder at the way Shino's head dipped briefly downwards to peer at her grumbling stomach. Struggling to maintain an unfazed appearance, Ino hurriedly chewed her mouthful of cookie, swallowed, and then pasted on a cheerful smile. "Of course I'd show up! I'd never miss a party like this." The words were spoken in a high falsetto — far too jubilantly, but oh well. "Now if you'll excuse me . . ." She tried to get around him, but he moved to block her path.

_Damn you, Shino Aburame._

"You are up to something," Shino stated upfront in a deadpan voice. He peered at her unflinchingly for a long moment. Being under such a powered stare that she couldn't even see because of his eternally present sunglasses unnerved Ino, though she tried not to show it.

"I don't know what you mean," Ino lied, fluttering her flaxen eyelashes at him. "I'm just here to have a good time."

"Perhaps. But your peculiar behavior, along with Sakura and Hinata's for the past few days, indicate you are both planning something. My instincts tell me you are the one behind it all."

She took a deep breath. Damn, this guy sure didn't mess around. She could not fault him for being concerned about Hinata's well-being — she knew the two of them were good friends — but it still was vexing, especially since she was on a time crunch here. Shino's observation skills probably came in handy, but right now, they were nothing but a pest. The blonde waved a hand in a flippant gesture. "I might be," Ino replied evasively. "But it's to help Hinata." She tried to put emphasis on the word 'help', hoping it would get him off of her back.

"I admit to being dubious of your brand of help, but all right." When Shino surprisingly acquiesced, Ino let out a huge, whooshing sigh of relief. "But if that is the case," he continued, "Then I wish . . . to help you help her."

"Hm." Actually, she could see the benefit in enlisting Shino's aid. The more she looked at him, the more potential she saw behind the high collar and those dark sunglasses of his. Shino looked mysterious, an enigma among a sea of rambunctious and gyrating teenagers.

"Sure!" Ino beamed brightly after a heartbeat. "Just follow me. We can't afford to waste any more time than we already have . . ."

…

…

When Sasuke saw the box shake slightly, he inclined an eyebrow. Against his better judgment, he took a series of steps closer to examine it. What could it possibly contain inside of it? Perhaps it was a young, hyperactive puppy? Or maybe a tiny, fluffy kitten?

It did not matter. More than likely, it was a pet of some unimportant species; he did not even like animals, and it was none of his concern either way. Yet, Sasuke lingered an arm's length away from the doorway, listening to the muffled noises coming from inside the box.

Curiosity gnawed away at him, becoming increasingly difficult to ignore as it grew steadily each passing moment. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was not knowing.

Proper protocol along with a voice suspiciously sounding similar to Sakura's in his head said it wasn't his present to open, and therefore he should not dare; but Sasuke had never been one to follow the rules unless they suited him, and as far as he was concerned, anything left out in the open like this was fair game. He had already crossed the small distance, and started methodically untying the glittery ribbon, letting it carelessly flutter to the floor. Then he set to work rendering the paper covering the box asunder.

Sasuke didn't care about making a mess. Curiosity alone commanded him to find out what the box contained, once and for all.

He was not at all prepared for what happened next.

The moment Sasuke lifted the lid, a figure leaped out of the box, like a spring.

"T-Tada!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped to the floor, eyes widening and mouth drying simultaneously at the sight he beheld before him. He simply could not believe it.

_It was Hinata._

Clad in a form fitting red Santa outfit, zipped up in the front with white faux fur trimming along the ends of the long sleeves and short hemline that barely skimmed the top of her knees, and a red Santa cap perched perkily atop her head, she was certainly a sight to behold. Completing the look was a huge bow adorning her back like the large wings of an ornate butterfly. The exceedingly long trailing ends of the bright red ribbon that made up the bow was tangled about her pale, creamy legs, no doubt the cause for her having trouble staying in position and thus making so many noises.

What he thought next, if ever ushered aloud, would probably sound awfully trite and out of character. Thankfully he was safe within the confines of his own mind, and was free to think as he wished. For Sasuke was certain without a doubt that there was no way any girl on the face of the planet could trump Hinata's enticing appearance tonight — or ever, for that matter.

"S-Sas-suke-san!"

At her stuttered exclamation upon noticing him, Hinata flushed an attractive shade of red. Sasuke watched in fascination as he was able to observe, without the usual obstruction of bulky clothing, the blush that covered her body extend as far as the tops of her generous chest.

Sasuke swallowed harshly before finally tearing his gaze away to fix on her face, a light shade of pink crossing his own cheeks.

They stared at each other in complete and utter silence.

Horror made Hinata freeze up like an ice sculpture of her former, able-bodied self, but once she could move again she grabbed the lid from Sasuke and promptly got back inside the box. Recalling the way Sasuke's eyes drifted up and down, Hinata knew as a matter of fact that he had gotten a good look, and the realization made her groan.

_This is humiliating!_ she thought. Of all people to see her like this, it had to be Sasuke. The Sasuke Uchiha, who was the best friend of her crush Naruto Uzumaki, and adored by virtually every girl with a set of eyes. Not only was he captain of the Kendo club, top of the school academically and socially, but he was Naruto's long-time friend from childhood. If that wasn't enough, he also just happened to be the same boy who had teased Hinata mercilessly throughout early elementary school! Well, to be fair she supposed . . . he _had_ apologized in his own way when they were older, but it wasn't like they became buddy buddy after that.

She could not believe this was happening.

Maybe if she remained silent and motionless, he would go away. Her nerve all but abandoned her, Hinata resolved to immediately make a run for the closet, and hide until she was sure it was safe to come out. That sounded like a good plan, didn't it? As long as Sasuke left her alone, and did not breathe a word of this to anyone, things would be just fine . . . she could continue to religiously avoid Sasuke for the rest of her life, and vow to never get sucked into another half botched plan by Ino ever again.

"Hinata," Sasuke quietly hissed, and she stilled, sucking in deep, ragged breath. "Someone's coming."

Sasuke banished any and all not so innocent images of the blushing Hyuuga in various compromising positions from his mind as approaching footsteps sounded nearer. He vaguely could make out voices, but all he thought was that as he could not let anyone see Hinata like this. The raven-haired teen searched the room for a hiding place, saw that there was a closet, and wasted no time in doing what he had to in order to ensure no one else laid eyes on Hinata Hyuuga in a sexy Santa outfit.

From within the interior of the box, he heard a choked squeak released in fright. He tried not to jostle her around too much as he moved her, but he could not help it. Even if she did not weigh very much, it was still a considerable feat, moving as quickly and quietly as he was.

Sasuke didn't know how he had managed to open the door, but in a matter of seconds he was putting the box with Hinata inside of it down, and she was stumbling to her feet, trailing, red ribbons twining around her legs.

Just as the closet door clicked shut, she fell against him, chest to chest, wide, sparkling moonstone eyes peering upwards into opaque onyx ones.

…

…

When Ino walked in, Shino trailing after her, she gaped. The lights were on, the box nowhere to be seen, and ripped up wrapping paper was scattered carelessly all across the floor. But all of those things were the least of her concerns.

"Where the hell is Hinata?" the blonde shrieked frantically in a loud, booming voice.

…

…

**to be continued.**

_end of part o1._


	2. xo part o2

**m** a k i n g **m** e r r y

* * *

><p><em>for artemis of the golden distaff<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"S<strong>-Sasuke-s-san," Hinata squeaked.

A mixture of varying emotions, sensations and thoughts swamped her entire being. For not only had she tripped, but now thanks to her clumsiness, she was in a position she never thought she would be in — ample breasts squished against a distinctly masculine chest, her abdomen snugly pressed to Sasuke's own, with twines of ribbon tangled around her legs. Heat enclosed Hinata in its dizzying embrace, her pulse raged, and her skin flushed. She knew for a fact she was blushing, possibly even harder than before when Sasuke first laid eyes on her.

The fog that numbed her senses made her feel unsteady on her feet; so unsteady, that if it were not for the large, warm hand that rose up to rest at the small of Hinata's back, her knees would have surely buckled.

Dazedly, she realized his hold on her was surprisingly firm yet gentle. Deeming it safer to fix her gaze on the material of his sweatshirt, even though she had yet to adjust to the total darkness, she spoke in fragments. "I'm sorry . . . I-I'm so clumsy . . . "

The pounding in her ribs and temples actually sped up, becoming a throb as Sasuke lowered his lips to brush against the shell of her ear. Hinata could not help but shiver at the foreign sensation, as it sent the multitude of butterflies in her stomach into a mad frenzy. It was a feeling she was well accustomed to, just not in the presence of Sasuke.

"Shh," he murmured quietly. "They might hear you."

Understanding dawned immediately. When the full implications of their predication crashed upon her, Hinata nodded vigorously, biting her lip. Talking meant being overheard, which meant being discovered, which meant being found as they were . . . Just the very thought horrified her! Breathing in deeply so as to calm herself, she could not help but inhale Sasuke's simple and clean scent — soap and weirdly enough the faintest trace of tomatoes.

It was a surprisingly nice combination she decided, calming, in fact. The realization made her cheeks flame even more so.

For Sasuke's part, he thought Hinata smelled of fresh laundry, not a hint of any flowery perfume, and mint. _Refreshing, _he mused. Strands of loose indigo-blue hair brushed against his face, his hand that was on her back. He could tell she was flustered but trying desperately to remain calm, taking in slow, shaky breaths, causing her chest to heave and subsequently rub even more against his. Sasuke wondered if she even noticed the way his own heart was pounding, but thought probably not because she was too preoccupied with her own.

Nonetheless, they both remained like that, silent as cacophony broke out in the next room.

…

…

"Where the hell is Hinata?" Yamanaka Ino screeched shrilly. She wasn't captain of the cheerleading squad for nothing — her lungs had enough force to deafen an elephant. Comically widened sky blue eyes zoomed around the room frantically, hoping that perhaps her petite friend would pop out of a hiding spot, but she had no such fortune.

Shino simply frowned. "Not present, apparently."

Ino spun around and thrust an accusing finger into Shino's broad chest. She was surprised to feel that despite how bulky his jacket was, he was all lean and hard muscled steel, but she quickly squashed that shallow part of her brain down in favor of sending him a heated glare. "This is all your fault!"

Shino quirked an eyebrow at her. "Is that so," he stated neutrally more than asked. The undercurrent of amusement that laced his softly ushered reply served to do nothing more than incite Ino's wrath.

"Yeah, it is so!" The blonde repeatedly poked him in the chest after enunciating each word, and yet he still sustained an impassive facade. He was not impacted by her angry tirade whatsoever; though it was hard to tell with those dark glasses he wore over his expressionless face. His boundless reserve was infuriating! "If it weren't for you interrogating me," Ino seethed. "None of this would have happened! And now . . . now I have no idea where Hinata is!" She humphed.

Shino didn't visibly react to her maligning words. He just continued to look at her through his ever-present impenetrable glasses. "Are you finished?"

When Ino groaned in defeat, shoulders slumping, he took that as a positive.

He was a logical, reasonable person. However, Shino was no expert when it came to girls by any stretch of the imagination. He especially was not well enough equipped to deal with the likes of an overly emotional and temperamental Ino, who shifted between moods at an alarming pace, much to Shino's disquiet. One moment she was beaming from ear to ear, friendlier than he had ever seen her before, and the next she was violently poking him in the chest, yelling at him about things beyond his control.

But if there was one thing Shino understood about the blonde, it was that she valued her friends greatly. Ino was fiercely loyal, and the source of her anger was not truly him, but what she perceived to be her own failure. Although her plan to aid Hinata admittedly wasn't the most clever or well-thought out, Shino did not object to it. In the end it came down to Hinata herself, and as shy and soft-spoken as she was, he knew that no one could truly persuade the girl to do something against her will. Even though things had not fallen into place as originally planned, he understood that Hinata would also not hold Ino accountable.

Neither did he, he realized with a start.

Awkwardly, Shino attempted to comfort her, "Hinata will be fine. She cannot be too far, especially in her . . . condition. It would be wise if we searched for her quickly, though."

Ino blinked, but slowly nodded. "Yeah . . ." She looked up at the taller teen through her downcast lashes. She had just gone off on him, hell, even blamed him for the situation, and yet here he was trying to reassure her. Why did he have to be so, so damn courteous? It made her anger deflate like a popped balloon. A guilty shade of rose prickled her cheeks as she cast her gaze to the side. "That sounds like a good idea."

She then worked on straightening her posture, and added more sunnily, "So! What's the plan?"

Shino paused, and his lips subtly curved upward into what could be described as a ghost of a smile. Then again, she was probably imagining it; it was hard to tell with that high collar of his. "We start looking. Hinata can't have gone far."

…

…

There was the sound of scuffling, retreating footsteps, and then silence reined once again.

"I think they're gone," Sasuke said.

"A-Ano . . ." It was barely discernible, but he heard her breathy voice in the near, tight space. "Thank you for helping me," she said, her words slightly muffled against his chest.

He acknowledged Hinata's words with a mere grunt. "Hn."

Sasuke knew he was above ordinary people — it was an indisputable fact of life. Ordinarily he would find it much, much easier to not be swayed by the wiles of a good looking girl. He had plenty of experience with deflecting fangirls as it was. But this wasn't just any obstinate fangirl, this was _Hinata_; Hinata, the same sweet, mild-tempered girl who he had crushed on since elementary school; Hinata, the shy, quiet girl who always kept to herself, and had only ever had eyes for Naruto; Hinata, the same modest, innocent girl who typically concealed her frame from head to toe — currently pressed flush against him, dressed in nothing more than a scanty red and white lacy Santa outfit.

Before retreating into the closest, Sasuke had gotten more than what could be qualified as a good eyeful.

Just recalling what he had seen . . . Internally, Sasuke fought down a massive nosebleed. Of course, he knew what breasts felt like. He felt them once, twice, thrice, hell maybe even more than that, all by accident. Being long-time friends with a touchy-feely Sakura made that possible, but those instances were different.

Sakura was Sakura. While she was far from unattractive, he had never been able to see her as anything but Sakura, whereas Hinata was a whole different story.

And Hinata had a _much _fuller figure, so to speak.

In truth, he had always suspected it, but it was not until she popped out of that box that his suspicions were confirmed right before Sasuke's eyes. He had stared at those milky-white, smooth-looking legs, and her décolletage. Obsidian irises admired the way the form-fitting outfit clung to her every curve as if it was a lifeline, highlighting every single one of them.

Licking his lips, he subconsciously relived the previous scene in his head. All he could think was: wow.

Hinata had _curves_.

Sasuke felt those same soft curves now_. _The feeling was heavenly . . . He felt a nosebleed coming on again, realizing where his thoughts were heading. If he continued down that road things would not end well. Sasuke would probably earn himself a well-deserved slap, while also increasing his already existing discomfort; not to mention he'd lose any shred of trust Hinata had in him. It would be nothing but disgraceful on his part. He was _not_ a lecher, damn it. "We should get out of here," Sasuke suddenly stated, his voice coming out more scratchy and rough than he intended.

"W-We?" Hinata responded. She sounded confused. Bashfully, she disagreed, "I mean I'm grateful, don't get me wrong, b-but I-I don't think —"

"Do you want everyone to see you like this?" he demanded. When she meekly shook her head in negative, he knew it was settled then. "Good. I'll drive you home. My car's not parked too far from here."

Not seeing any better options, Hinata sighed quietly in an admission of defeat. "Okay . . . "

Sasuke wrapped his free hand around the metal knob of the door to turn it, and was about to warn her when he began to say in a cautionary tone, "Just be — "

In her rush to put at least some distance between them, as soon as the door swung outward, Hinata impulsively moved away from Sasuke. She forgot about the ribbons still tangled around her pale limbs too little too late. Hinata ended up falling face first, and flashing Sasuke her panties on the way down. Mentally, he registered that they matched her ensemble, red and lacy.

Firmly, Sasuke pressed a hand against his nose. " — careful."

Overcome with embarrassment, Hinata quickly sat up, patting down the material of her short, red skirt, while Sasuke easily side-stepped her. When he knelt down in front of her, offering his hand, she took it, keenly avoiding his gaze the entire time.

"I tried to tell you to be careful," he reprimanded her. Hinatae was about to say something, when unexpectedly, Sasuke dropped down from his vantage point until he was kneeling before her; for his credit, he was trying not to look anywhere too inappropriate. He merely looked up, capturing Hinata's stare in his own as his hands gently clasped her legs just above the ankles. They felt just as he'd imagined, he thought idly, soft and silky. Hinata herself looked taken aback, trying to fight down a blush and failing as she stared down with wide, shiny eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" Hinata unsteadily demanded. The pinprick of chagrin that colored her tone made him almost smirk. So meek and sweet Hyuuga Hinata _was_ capable of getting angry. It was cute on her, he thought.

Bluntly, and not without some amusement, Sasuke told her, "Unless these ribbons are untangled, you're not going anywhere. You'll just keep tripping over yourself . . . unless you want a repeat of what happened in the closet."

It took a moment for his words to sink in, distracted as Hinata was by his presence down _there_, which caused her senses to short-circuit. But she managed to bring her careening senses a bit more under control enough to shake her head, not quite trusting her voice. She did not want a repeat of earlier, thank you very much! It admittedly made sense, but that did not mean it still didn't unsettle the rattled girl. After giving him the go ahead with a compliant "o-okay", Hinata watched as Sasuke began unwinding the ribbons from around her legs, little by little in a leisurely pace, his hands brushing her skin lightly with each pass of red strip from between her legs. When the ribbons trailed freely behind her once more, Sasuke leaned back a little, hands still resting at the back of her thighs for another brief moment.

"There," he murmured quietly, his voice hushed; he rose to his feet after that, and then he was standing directly in front of her, close enough to count each of her eyelashes.

Somehow, Hinata felt the mood of the room change. As close as they were, she felt ensnared, trapped as Sasuke bore his intense stare unwaveringly into hers. Odd feelings tumbled through her, sending the butterflies in her stomach once again aflutter. Her heart quivered madly, confusedly, and she had to swallow a couple of times before she got her voice to work. But then she sealed her lips shut when Sasuke spoke first, the way his voice reverberated making her shudder.

"Hinata," Sasuke murmured her name, simply, and for some reason that her breath suddenly caught in Hinata's throat.

And now, watching him as he watched her, she thought of nothing else but of being here in this room, with him and no one else around. Why she thought of that, she didn't know; but then it was hard to form many coherent thoughts when Sasuke was looming closer towards Hinata and invading her personal space, his eyes dark and smoldering.

Ignoring the widening of her startled eyes, Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled. She could slap him later. He'd live.

But what happened next was more than a surprise to the _both_ of them.

She did not struggle. When Sasuke leaned over, pressing his mouth against hers, she did not fight him. She actually kissed him back after a few heartbeats, albeit tentatively, softly, almost so much so that he thought he was imagining it. When he realized that he was wrong, he tangled his hands in her indigo hair, savoring its silken texture against his fingers. His opposite arm rounded her petite waist, holding her closer against him.

Sasuke thought if this was a dream, it was a damn good one that he never wanted to wake up from.

…

…

"Temari, you're drunk," Shikamaru muttered lowly.

His tawny-haired girlfriend giggled in response as she shook her head. "No, I'm not, silly!" She erupted into another bout of hysterical giggles after that.

Shikamaru wrinkled his nose at her sugary tone, not used to this side of Temari. Apparently, a drunken Temari was a very giggly and jubilant Temari. _Weird,_he thought, but then she was drunkenly pushing him against the wall, hands sliding through his spiky locks as she kissed him. Finding it too bothersome to object, he allowed himself to be coaxed into it, responding with his own languid movements. Eventually, Temari pulled back from him, smirking lasciviously, and he sighed knowing that look. She grasped Shikamaru's hand in hers and started tugging him along, beckoning him to follow her lead.

Apparently, his girlfriend had other things in mind that involved sneaking off into a backroom for privacy. Shikamaru knew he wouldn't let things go too far in her condition, but what the hell? As long as they did not walk in on some unsuspecting couple exchanging saliva or any other bodily fluids in the darkness, he could not be pained to issue forth an objection to a make-out session.

"Oh damn, looks like it's already occupied," Temari lamented.

It was dim, but unmistakable. Two people previously making out jumped apart, or more specifically, the girl jumped away from the boy, making a soft gasping noise; Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, recognizing the voice of the female. It couldn't be . . . but it was. Upon closer inspection, the girl was easily recognizable as one of his classmates from school, Hyuuga Hinata. Timid and on the quieter side, yet baring a lot more skin than usual, it was definitely her.

Hinata was blushing furiously, lips swollen, looking like she was about to pass out. It would not have surprised him if she did, considering she had done it quite a bit over the passing years. He imagined the wheels in Hinata's head turn as her eyes shifted from him and Temari to the boy standing directly in front of her, before bulging in disturbed understanding. It was then the sound of flesh meeting flesh resounded. **Slap!** _Huh,_ Shikamaru thought. He didn't think Hinata had it in her to raise a hand to anyone.

The boy, apparently unfazed, only seemed to notice they had an audience. He moved to stand protectively in front of Hinata, shielding her body from his view. When Shikamaru got a good look of his face, and saw who it was giving him the stink eye, he blinked.

_Hinata and . . . Sasuke?_

Well, that was unexpected. Though weirdly enough their coupling up made sense in a way. Still, despite this interesting and new revelation, the mood was successfully killed, and that bugged Shikamaru to no end.

"How troublesome," he complained, before grabbing the knob of the door and closing it.

…

…

Meanwhile, in another part of the house, specifically in the heart of the party, Sakura sighed.

She had been assigned to wait around until a certain noodle-loving and boisterous blond arrived, but as it turned out, he was very, very tardy. It should not have come as a surprise to her, and yet . . . She folded her arms across her chest with a huff, unable to truly enjoy herself. Sasuke had sulked off into the shadows somewhere, Ino was in charge of guarding the hallway, Hinata was sitting in a _box_, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. That left her all alone and pretty much bored out of her skull.

Sakura took a sip of her steaming, hot apple cider, and glanced outside at the frost-kissed window. Snow fluttered like silvery feathers, coating everything it touched with glitter and lace. Truth be told, the pink-haired girl did not care much for the arctic temperature that inevitably accompanied the winter season, but the snow itself was beautiful.

That was when she spotted him.

Sakura's fingers dangerously tightened around her porcelain mug, before she slammed it down onto a nearby coffee table. She ignored the odd looks cast her way as she stomped across the floor towards the front door. Then she was grabbing her knee-length brown coat from the coat rack and slipping on her woolen gloves. The chilly gust of wind and flurry of ice crystals that assaulted her made her body tremble, but she marched on.

White torrent shrouded everything in its freezing grip, painting everything pale and leaching all existing colors away. Footprints gnawed at the now ashen ground, moving away from the four story house with its twinkling decorations and warmth in a hurried pace. Her destination was towards two teenaged boys in the midst of a one-sided shouting match outside in the middle of the street.

Sakura could spot Naruto's blazingly light, golden hair clearly even when she was a good distance away. It seemed as if Naruto had thought jeans and a sweatshirt were enough. _That baka! He's going to make himself sick at this rate. _Why was it out of her trio of childhood friends she was the only normal, not to mention sane one?

She could hear the shouting all the way from the house, but now that she was getting nearer, she could make out their voices more clearly.

"I just bought this car and now you banged it up!" Kiba spat, his tone brimming with hostility.

"Kiba, calm down!" Typical Naruto, trying to deflect the situation, Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes. She recognized that panicked look; he was glancing around wearily, likely looking for an escape route to retreat from Kiba's wrath. When he spotted the cream-white dog barking inside of Kiba's car, he said, "You're scaring Akamaru!"

Kiba growled, taking two steps closer to Naruto. "He's already scared because you don't know how to park, dumbass! How hard is it just to pull in into a spot that doesn't even need parallel parking? There was plenty of space for you!"

"Can you blame me for getting distracted when there are so many hot girls around?" When Sakura stomped up to Naruto, he turned towards her with an expression of utmost relief on his face, like she was his pink-haired angel descended from the spiritual heavens above. It quickly melted into a huge, face-splitting grin. "Speaking of which — oi, Sakura! Nice weather we're having, am I right?"

Normally, she would have pummeled him for looking at her to save him, let alone for initiating such an awkward situation, but the fire and the intensity she saw raging in Kiba's brown eyes as he continued to glare at Naruto caused all indignant outbursts she may have had to leave her completely. Yes, she was annoyed, yes, she found Naruto to also be a dumbass, but adding to the fire would not help matters any. Sakura forced herself to inhale a calm, fortifying breath, and came to stand between Naruto and Kiba as a mediator of sorts. It was a job she had become well accustomed to over the years, being a friend of both Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura alternated between shivering and glaring at the two teenaged boys. "You two need to shut up and listen to me. We need to go inside!" she commanded, increasing the volume of her voice over a particularly powerful gust of wind. "You can settle things in there! There's no point standing around yelling at each other like this — you'll only make yourselves sick. Or have you not noticed that it's freezing cold and snowing?"

"The moment we go inside, Naruto is going to run away and hide like the little coward he is," Kiba insisted, his eyes turning into menacing slits. The blond in question shook his head vigorously in response.

"I won't, I promise!"

"Oh, I know you won't," Sakura said sweetly, though her eyes resembled green shards that could have sliced him to the bone. Her gloved hand wasted no time in entwining with Naruto's, her grip nice and firm. Naruto blushed slightly and then winced as she started tugging him along. "Come on," she demanded, "I can't stand to be outside in this weather another second!"

…

…

Ino was standing around in the living room talking to Shino about the merits of deep conditioning when the front door slammed open; cold air swirled inside, nipping at the blonde who unwittingly took a step closer towards Shino. The spectacled teen noticed, but chose to say nothing. Instead, they both watched as a half-frozen Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba walked in. Akamaru seemed to be faring better than his master, for the over-sized dog yipped loudly in excitement and wasted no time in taking off from his side towards the refreshment table. Kiba growled something threateningly at Naruto then ran off to catch him.

Sakura hung back, one hand intertwined with Naruto's in a death grip.

"Naruto only just arrived," Shino indicated simply, a crease appearing between his brows as they dipped downwards. Ino nodded, letting out a heavy sigh as she bemoaned aloud, more to herself than anyone else, "I guess I'll just get this over with then . . ." The blonde gestured for Shino to follow her as she approached the now bickering pair, trying to give herself a pick-me-up as she whipped her lustrous ponytail behind her. She was still fabulous even if she had screwed up, damn it!

Once Sakura spotted Ino, she blinked. "Ino? What's going — "

"Hinata's missing, but it's not my fault!"

Sakura squawked like an angry bird. "WHAT?"

"Well, I was really hungry, so I went to get some cookies, not just any cookies, but Choji's mom's homemade gingersnap cookies! They're really good, you should try some. Anyway, Shino ended up figuring out something was up, and wouldn't leave me alone until I let him in on it; so by the time I came back, the room was a mess. I mean, the box was missing! I was all like, where the hell is Hinata? So we looked everywhere for her, but we couldn't find her. We still don't know where she is!"

_Did Ino always ramble so much?_ _I guess I'm not one to talk, _Naruto thought as he scratched the back of his head, completely confused by everything the blonde-haired girl was telling Sakura, whose own mouth had dropped. That was when he finally digested what she was saying, and his bright blue eyes widened in horror.

"Hinata-chan is missing?"

"You're an even bigger idiot than I thought!" Sakura snarled, her voice easily drowning out Naruto's. "Seriously, I don't understand how you lost Hinata. She was in a freaking box!" she finished tartly.

"_I'm_ an idiot?" Ino echoed Sakura in disbelief. A vein appeared to throb on her temple as she stepped towards the pink-haired girl. "Who knows! Maybe she couldn't breathe in that damn box because you didn't poke enough air holes in it _— __" _

Sakura burst out between gritted teeth, "You're the one who came up with this whole stupid plan!" She met Ino half way, her fists clenching and unclenching down by her sides.

Fiery sparks seemed to be emanating in the air between the two girls, and Naruto was eager to escape their line of fire as he tried and failed to escape from Sakura's clutches. A leery emotion flashed in Ino's eyes as she noticed this. She went off the rails, screaming, "We're supposed to be helping Hinata and yet here you are making moves on Naruto!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Pig?"

"It means you're holding Naruto's hand, Forehead! Seriously, do you have no shame? Pfft, and people call me a hussy!" Ino huffed, and two bright, red spots appeared on Sakura's cheeks, matching Naruto's suddenly flushed countenance. The pink-haired girl quickly let go of Naruto's hand as if her own had been burned from the contact. He for one looked both relieved and disappointed at the same time. "That's not, I mean, it wasn't like that!"

Her weak explanation was interrupted due to a sudden, additional presence making itself known.

"You're both idiots," a foreign, masculine voice interjected, and they all turned to face a disgruntled looking Shikamaru. His hands were tucked deeply into the recesses of his pockets, and he looked clearly uncomfortable with all of their attention now so intently focused on him. "What a drag . . ." Sighing, he continued in his grumpy way, "Hinata isn't missing. I just saw her."

Shino during the duration of Sakura and Ino's argument had not moved from his spot. He furrowed his brow. "When and where exactly was this?"

Shikamaru brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his noise. "Well _— "_

It was then that all the lights within the room wavered before completely going out, plunging them into pitch-black darkness. The amount of screaming and panicking that erupted within the grand house as a result was earsplitting.

" — the hell is going on — "

"Will someone please turn back on the lights — "

" — beyond troublesome — "

"Akamaru! Come back —"

" — Sakura, I'll save you!"

" — Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck, we're all going to die!"

"TOUCH ME AGAIN NARUTO AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

…

…

"You didn't have to cut the power," Hinata apprehended Sasuke in that soft voice of hers, but still in a firm, unrelenting tone. She had refused to look at him since what had happened earlier in the room. The rapidly falling snow just beyond the glass was far more fascinating anyway, or at least that is what she tried to so desperately to convince herself.

Sasuke shrugged. "How else would we been able to sneak out undetected?"

Hinata bit her lip, staring down at her lap. She held the bundled up Santa outfit closer against her, grateful to be out of it and in her regular, more importantly modest clothing again. When her pale eyes casually lifted and caught sight of twin pools of deep black watching her reaction, she hastily lowered her gaze again; a shimmer of pink stained her cheeks at his blatant fixation, and the memory of his mouth pressing against hers boldly. It made her lips tingle. "I can't believe you k-kissed me!"

"You kissed back," Sasuke reminded her for what felt like the tenth time that night, and she couldn't help but pout. "You also slapped me."

"Ah, I'm s-sorry!" she stammered breathlessly, blushing anew. Hinata was not sure what she was saying sorry for but nonetheless the apology slipped past her lips. She poked her fingers together in that familiar gesture of hers. "I was just s-shocked, I-I didn't — "

"It's . . . fine," Sasuke muttered quietly, cutting her off. His mouth twitched into a smirk that for whatever reason did evil things to her heartbeat. It was all so strange, so _new_. Ever since he had kissed her, she could not help but feet tumultuous feelings towards the boy with the soft looking, spiky hair, and the intense stormy eyes. There was a reason he had fangirls fall at his feet, Hinata thought. "To tell you the truth, I was expecting it. It didn't hurt, if that's what you were worried about."

"Well, that's good," Hinata said weakly, forcing a smile onto her face. "But, that still doesn't explain . . . w-why did you? Why did you . . . k-k-kiss me?"

Sasuke thought about it, contemplating his options. What the hell did he have to lose? Hinata more than likely was going to avoid him after all of this was said and done, anyway. She was a kindhearted girl, one of the many reasons he liked her, but even she had to have her limits. Still, something was bothering him. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that the idea for this particular outfit was one hundred percent not Hinata's, but the courage to wear it was solely her own. For what purpose did the normally reserved and humble Hyuuga put on such a saucy red and white Santa outfit? He had his suspicions, but he wanted to hear it directly from the source herself. "Only if you tell me why you wore that thing in the first place."

"T-That's not fair!" she immediately objected, her voice rising to a higher octave in her hysteria. She looked like she was actually turning into an overactive volcano in her seat. Blushing bright red, she pressed her index fingers together even faster, stewing in silence. But Sasuke only shook his head. "That's what it's going to take to get anything out of me."

"I . . . I . . . " Hinata covered her face with her hands. Then she squeezed her eyes shut, and spoke lightly, "Y-You promise?"

Sasuke snorted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her. He hadn't done that since he was a _kid_. It admittedly was endearing to see the usual mild-tempered and shy Hyuuga get so flustered. "I promise," Sasuke consented.

"All right . . ." Hinata at last stated softly, but Sasuke could detect an edge of finality present that abolished any further protest. She sat up straighter, inhaled sharply through her nose, and started with her explanation, Sasuke hanging on to her every word though trying to come across as indifferent. "Ino came up with this idea . . . after watching an American television show. She said the best gift for the o-one I liked would be . . . myself, in a box. I-I did it for _him_ because . . . because I wanted him to . . . notice me, finally. But now I realize it was a s-stupid idea. I should have k-known better . . ."

Sasuke's face darkened a little. Truth be told, it did hurt, hearing her confirm what he had been suspecting for a bit now, but the small fact that she kissed him back albeit shyly, dulled the pain into a tolerable throb. Why did she kiss him back? Was it possible that she could return his feelings? Perhaps, in that big heart of hers, there was room for him too?

The light had turned red. He stilled when he realized what it was that had really been bothering him all along. He turned, offering her a pointed look that left Hinata squirming in wary confusion and blushed slightly, before refocusing on the road. "You shouldn't feel like you have to do that for any guy. If he doesn't like you as you are, then fuck him."

Hinata flinched at his crass language, or perhaps at what he was actually saying, Sasuke was not completely sure. Nonetheless, she shuddered, but tipped her head slightly in a nod. "I know that now," she murmured in agreement, not stuttering even once.

They were almost to her house. It wasn't a surprise Sasuke knew the way considering they used to go on play dates together all the time as small children. The two of them came from separately influential and prestigious family lines with a lot of power and money underneath their belts. Every now and then, they would be forced together because of their parents; whenever this happened, Hinata tried to be courteous while subtly finding ways to escape Sasuke's presence. In school, their social circles would occasionally cross, but interactions then would also remain clipped and painfully polite. After his apology at the beginning of sixth grade . . . things just became even more stagnant.

So to Hinata, it didn't make sense why now of all nights things had to go wrong and yet Sasuke was the one to be her knight in shining armor. She felt her lips tug upwards into a slight frown, a crease forming between her shapely brows.

Thoughts ran rampant through her head, until Sasuke broke her out of them with the cool, rich timbre of his voice.

"We're here."

She looked up. Their eyes met. Abruptly, her heart lurched. Hinata was dumbfounded as she stared at him. Licking her lips, she whispered, "You never answered my question from e-earlier."

Sasuke followed the movement of her tongue with something akin to longing. Remembering the plush warmth of her lips he had both felt and tasted just earlier made him yearn for more. "Isn't it obvious?" he stated simply. Smoothly, he leaned down to her gawking face, his eyes intense and burning. Sasuke smirked at the hue of rose darkening her normally pale pallor, knowing he was the reason she was blushing now. Her reaction pleased him. "Or should I kiss you again to get my point across?" he questioned, not at all thinking it was a bad idea.

Pearlescent eyes widened with sentience. The girl was stunned. She gaped. "Y-You l-l-like — "

_"Hinata-sama!" _

Sasuke felt like someone had hit a gong right behind him. In a sense, they had. Hinata stiffened as though she was hit by a thunderbolt. "It's my c-cousin . . . Neiji nii-san," she said softly by way of explanation. Sasuke's head slowly turned, and he donned a deadpan expression in the face of Neji Hyuuga's flaring ice-white eyes.

"I-I got to go," Hinata stammered. "Thank you f-for e-everything." She awarded him with a unsteady yet sincere smile, though she did not raise her gaze to meet his. After bowing her head in a customary gesture signaling gratitude, Hinata opened the door, and hopped out, Neji immediately at her side. He stood close to her, wrapping an around protectively around her slender shoulders. He did not look at Hinata though. Instead, he glared at Sasuke.

Neji's posture was stiff and rigid. Wintery, frost-bitten eyes regarded him with thinly veiled skepticism. Sasuke rolled down the window, and waited expectantly for Hinata's overprotective cousin to bite his head off.

"Is there a reason why you brought Hinata-sama home early from the Christmas party? I was under the impression _Ino_ would be driving her home."

Hinata valiantly rose to his defense. "Nii-san, he was doing me a favor — "

Sasuke cut her off. "Like she said, I was doing her a favor," he supplied nonchalantly, "Hinata wasn't feeling . . . quite like herself." The girl in question froze, a look of shocked embarrassment etched among the soft lines of her face. Hinata _knew_ what he was implying, and that made her blush even more. A deep crimson red started to flare on her cheeks, her limbs slightly trembling under the amused gaze of the Uchiha. Silently, she thanked whatever celestial being existed out there for her thoughtfulness to discard of the offending and un-Hinata-like garment.

Neji looked at her in sudden alarm. "You're sick?" He pressed the back of one hand against her flushed skin; concern rolled off of him in waves. "You should go inside and change your clothes. Your father is on a business trip, and he asked me to look after you; I will uphold that promise and take care of you," he vowed. It was obvious that despite the unemotional and cold façade Neji wore for the world to see, he had a soft spot for his younger cousin. Perhaps they had more in common than he thought, Sasuke ruminated.

Hinata shook her head, smiling for Neji's benefit. "I'll be all right, nii-san," she assured him. Sasuke blinked. That was the second time he heard Hinata speak without stuttering even once. Perhaps it was expected given her close relationship with Neji, but that did not deter the green eyed monster that flared. He gave no sign of it though as he reserved a stoic visage when Neji glanced at him.

Hinata fidgeted on her feet, wringing her hands nervously together. "Goodnight, S-Sasuke-san. Thank you again for the r-ride home." Through the wisps of her bangs her light opal eyes peeked out at him momentarily. Maybe, there was hope for them yet.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said sternly, and once he had his younger cousin's full attention he let his eyes point from her to the Hyuuga manor.

She understood immediately and in an instant Hinata made her hasty retreat after raising a small hand in farewell. Mindfully walking past Neji slowly, with a faint sense of awareness, curiosity, and even instinctual concern, she only peeked over her shoulder with those big, pale eyes of hers, interestingly enough, at Sasuke himself.

Neji lingered even after Hinata left. Crossing his arms across his chest, the older teen pinned Sasuke with a silently accusatory glare. If Sasuke felt the weight of that icy glower he gave no outward sign of it. "Let me entertain you for a moment, Sasuke," he began. A chilling look overcame his composed features. "If I did not know any better, I'd say you'd taken a special interest in my cousin. I will tell you now, I do not care who your father is, but any frivolous delusions you're more than likely entertaining about gaining her favor are just that — delusions."

Sasuke got the message clear: Stay away from her_. _Then, Neji turned on his heel and walked away.

Not even a minute later, Sasuke's phone chimed with a familiar tune. He opened it up to read a new text message. It was from Hinata, and read, _"May you please get rid of _it_? I'm sorry to be a bother, but I'd really appreciate it. . . I don't know how I could possibly repay you but ask for any favor you'd like and I promise to do my best to fulfill it. :)"_

"It?" Sasuke muttered, face low and droll.

As things turned out, _it_ was the very outrageous red and white lacelike, sexy Santa dress that had started this problematic state of affairs. Sure enough the offending dress was sitting neatly folded in the passenger seat, where Hinata had more likely discarded of it in order to save herself further humiliation in the form of an overbearing Neji Hyuuga. It was ironic how such a blatantly not-so-innocent dress was sitting so innocently there. Sasuke wondered how Hinata putting it on had lead from the power being shut off to sharing a passionate kiss.

Combined with Hinata's text, this night just kept getting more and more interesting . . . It didn't really take much time for Sasuke to ponder whether Neji's threat was worth heeding or not; a heartbeat later, Sasuke deftly typed in his reply, and clicked send, smirking the entire time.

_"Consider it done. In exchange, I think one date would suffice."_

…

…

**end of part o2.**

**_fin._**


End file.
